Tara Duncan Extension
by NotJustAnotherHuman
Summary: C'est la continuacion de Tara Duncan, tome 4.
1. Chapter 1

Il ne savait plus ce-qu'il se passait. Il avait finalement eut le courage pour avouer son amour… et l'Impératrice a dû tout détruire. A peine avait-il embrassé Tara, qu'il se trouva encadré de gardes pas très sympas qui l'emmenaient vers la chambre de transfert. Il ne vit pas les courtisans et sortceliers qui le regardèrent avec intérêt. Ce n'est pas souvent que l'un des sauveteurs de l'empire Omoisien se trouve entoure de gardes impériaux, surtout en temps de paix.

Vaguement il entendait une voix dire, «Le Château du Lancovit à Travia ! » Mais il s'en fichait vraiment. Les derniers moments tournaient dans sa tête, près à exploser. Quand ils arrivèrent à Travia, le cyclops, qui était normalement en état demi-fous, venait de devenir a un pas de la folie complète. Avoir des gardes dans sa salle de transfert n'était vraiment pas idéal pour lui.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cria t'il affin de remettre un peu d'ordre.

Impératrice nous a donne l'ordre de l'amener au château de Lancovit et de ne jamais le laisser retourner à Omois. Dit un des gardes.

Ca vas, j'ai compris… vous pouvez rentrer. Dit Robin, un peu distrait. Il marcha hors de la salle est vers le cartier du palais réservé au elfes. Il se faufila droit vers le terrain d'entrenement ou la plus part des elfes passait leurs journées pendant les temps de paix. L'arc de Llilandrill apparut dans sa main lorsque le carquois s'attacha sur son dos. Il se mit à environ cent mètres d'une cible est commença à tirer des flèches a une vitesse inouïe. Des que sont carquois se vidai, il demanda à l'arc de rappeler les flèches, qu'il vit sans protester, par-ce que l'arc aimait tout ce qui était combat. Apres un moment son père apparut derrière lui, sortant d'une conférence avec le service secret. Il regarda avec admiration le massacre que son fils donnait à la pauvre cible.

Soudainement, avec un Crack ! sourd, la cible se fendit au milieu, tombant de chaque cote de la dernière flèche que Robin avait envoyé. Plusieurs elfes tournèrent leurs têtes pour voir qui aurait put fendre une cible. C'était presque impossible. Et bien sur ça devait être le demi-humain !

Ca c'était du beau travail ! S'exprima T'andilus qui aimai beaucoup les progrès que son fils faisait depuis qu'il avait mit la main sur l'arc de Llilandrill.

Suppose… murmura Robin en rappelant la dernière flèche.

Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda son père, inquiet. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ouais… Robin répondit avant de sortir du terrain vers… il ne savait pas trop ou. Son père le suivit, faisant signe au autres elfes que tout allai bien. Á les problèmes d'adolescence !

Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

J'ai été banni d'Omois…

QUOIS !?!

…

Comment a tu reusit ça ? Il y a quelque minute tu étais un héros ! S'exclama T'andilus, ne pouvant pas croire que cela pourrai arriver. Dans la tête de Robin toute sorte d'émotions se battaient, (c'est vraiment la seule chose qu'elles faisaient récemment.) Devrait-il dire la vérité a son père. Bien sur ! Pourrait-il… pas tellement sur…

Uh… c'est un problème… je ne sais pas comment le dire mais… c'est à cause d'une… fille…

La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, on ne pouvait pas être bannit à cause d'une fille.

Ce n'est pas vraiment n'importe quelle fille… c'est à cause de l'héritière impériale…

Oh… je commence à comprendre… viens dans ma suite, on pourra parler sans que les autres puissent entendre. L'un après l'autre, le demi-elfe et son père marchèrent vers la suite M'angil. Une fois dans la chambre, Robin s'effondra sur le lit, qui fait se son mieux pour le rendre confortable.

Alors… qu'est ce que… commença T'andilus quand sa boule de cristal l'appela. Il la sort de sa poche et répondit, Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Bonjour Mr. M'angil. Dit le visage brun de Cal.

Tu sais que cette frequence est une fréquence réservée ?

Uh… Robin m'a donner votre numéro… dit le petit voleur, puis il se corriga après le regard noir que T'andilus lui donna. Bref, il ne me l'a pas vraiment donné… je lui ai peut être volé comme un exercice…

Alors pourquoi appels tu ?

Par-ce que Robin a étaint sa boule… dit le voleur comme si s'étais évident. Bien sur se ne l'étais pas pour les deux autres

Et si j'étais dans une conférence Service Secret ?

Alors je serai cuit… j'y avais vraiment pas pensé.

Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? intervit Robin

Bien… tout le château est en folie ici. Tara et l'Impératrice s'engueulent depuis un bon bout de temps, et personne ne sait pourquoi. Partout on parle de 'Robin encadré de cinq gardes impériaux.' On ne sait pas pourquoi non plus. T'est la seule source qui n'est pas entrain d'étrangler quelqu'un.

Oh…

Alors… l'explication ???

J'aiembrasséTaraetl'Impératricenousátrouvéetaditquesijem'approchaidesonhéritièreelledéclarailaguerrecontreLancovit. Robin dit très rapidement dans l'espoir que personne ne le comprendrai.

Elle déclarai la guerre contre nous ! C'est beaucoup plus qu'être simplement bannis !

Tu l'as finalement embrassé ! Ca a prit du temps !

Hey ! Toi tu n'as encore rien fait avec Elenora alors tais-toi !

Moi c'est différent, Elenora veut me tuer ! C'est le contraire pour Tara…

…

Les garçons… je sais qu'on est entrain d'avoir une conversation passionnante mais, ce coté dois partir.

Oh… D'accords je dois toute façon voir si quelqu'un est mort… les gens dans le couloir disent qu'ils se sont tut. Dit Cal de son coté.

La boule s'éteigna et Robin retomba sur le lit. Il soupira et ce mit en boule sur le lit pendant que son père sortait de la chambre.

Je reviens dans quelques minutes… je dois aller chercher ta mère a la salle de transfert. Elle a dit qu'elle retournerait à environ cette heure. A bientôt.

Robin ne répondit pas… il s'était enfoncé dans ses malheurs. Pourquoi avait-il pense que ça allait marcher ? Tara était l'Héritière Impériale, et il n'était même pas une espece complète. Pourquoi pensait-il qu'ils pourraient être ensembles ?

Pendant que Robin maudissait la vie, Cal était occuper à découvrir qu'est ce que c'était passé. Tout se passait très vite. Des rumeurs parcouraient tous les corridors. La majorité des personnes pensaient que Tara était une bombe prête à exploser. « Pas trop loin… » pensa Cal pendant qu'il se faufila entre les courtisans. Il se sentait bien, il était unes des personnes le mieux informé du palais en ce moment. Pas mal pour un voleur.

- Cal ! Cria la voix de Moineau. Cal tourna et se retrouva devant Moineau, Fabrice, Sheeba, et Braume.

Ouais ?

Tu dois savoir ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas ?

Peut être…

Alors… pourquoi tout le palais est en désordre ?

Ca je ne sais pas… je sais juste que Robin a été banni sous peine de guerre contre le Lancovit par-ce qu'il a embrassé Tara. Autre que ça, je suis complètement ignorant.

C'est plus que le reste du palais !

Les pauvres… ils ont finalement avoué leur sentiment et un est banni. S'écria Moineau, triste pour ses amis.

Ca a une touche de Roméo et Juliette, n'est-ce pas ?

J'espère seulement qu'ils ne se tuent pas… il y aurait trop de personnes qui aimeraient ça. Dit Cal, complètement sérieux. D'un coup les trois amis et leurs familiers filèrent vers la chambre de Tara. Quand ils arrivèrent vers la chambre, L'impératrice sortait de la chambre, foudroyant le sol avec son regard.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait maintenant ? Demanda Fabrice.

Ils se sont engueulé pour une demi-heure… est Lisbeth a probablement perdu. Dit Cal en entrant dans la chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

  

Robin ?

Ouais

Je dois te dire quelque chose, tu promets de ne pas exploser ?

Uh… d'accord

J'ai promit tout plein de personne que je ne dirai rien alors c'est pas moi qui te le dit. L'Impératrice essaye de le couvrir mais Moineau, Fabrice et moi on á finalement parvenu à savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Et… alors, dit Robin, captif.

Bon d'accords, tu veux la version vite ou pas ?

Vite…

Tara est entrain de se tuer… mais elle a regagné sa magie. Et elle aide à la tuer…

QUOIS !?!?

Ouais… Tara à décide de ne pas manger tant que sa tante ne te laisse pas revenir et ça marche un peu trop bien. Le chaman a réussi à lui injecter un liquide nourrissant la première fois, mais elle est immédiatement devenue bleue est sa magie refuse que quelqu'un ou quelque chose la touche. Nous trois on pensent que tu es le seul qui peut la sauver.

Pourquoi l'Impératrice voudra t'elle garder tout ça un secret ? Demanda Robin qui avait presque retrouve son cool.

Je ne sais pas, probablement quelque chose qui doit avoir une connexion avec le fait qu'elle ne peu pas penser qu'elle a fait une faute. Aussi que pense-tu que son peuple va penser ?

Mouais… J'arrive dans quelques secondes.

OK, et Robin ? Essaye d'arriver sans faire une grande scène… dit Moineau qui avait aucune envie que l'Impératrice déclare la guerre contre son pays.

Mais Robin avait déjà éteint sa boule. Ils attendirent, rongent leurs ongles pour la millième fois cette semaine. Tout avait l'air être beaucoup plus difficile qu'il le fallait. Apres environ une minute Robin apparut devant le trios, effraient Moineau.

Tu ne devais pas venir si soudainement ! Tu m'as fais peur !

Je le vois. Dit Robin froidement.

Tu avais dit que ça te prendrais quelques secondes… c'était plus dans les envieront de cinquante secondes.

J'ai eu un problème… Mon père m'a vu est j'ai dut inventer une excuse… je ne pense pas qu'il m'a crut, mais il avait l'air très fier alors je pense qu'il sait la vraie raison… tant pis… ou et Tara ?

Ton père est fier que tu es entrain de contredire un ordre de L'Impératrice et que tu risque la guerre contre son pays.

Je n'ai pas dit que je comprenais pourquoi…

Alors, le plan est de t'introduire dans la chambre quand personne n'est la… es tu essaye de lui parler ou je ne sais pas quois…

Les quatre adolescents marchèrent vers l'imfermerie personnelle de la famille impériale. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre et la trouvèrent garde par une demi-douzaine de gardes assez musclés et intimidant, ils durent refaire le plan. Enfin ils auraient refait le plan si Robin n'avait pas marché droit dans le tas commencé une grande bagarre.

Oi, tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans l'Infirmerie sans autorisation. Montre-moi son passe.

Eu… d'accord. Dit Robin en montrant son bras au garde. Le reste de la troupe se fit tout petit, attendent que leur ami tombe raide au sol.

Euh ? Ça dit ici que tu es bann- commença le garde mais il ne put finire.

Robin l'avait déjà assomme est le garde écroula sur le sol sans finir sa phrase. Les autres gardes avancèrent mais très vite eux aussi étaient inconscients. Tout le long se sa courte bagarre Robin avait un masque neutre sur son visage, comme s'il s'en fichai complètement qu'il était entrain d'assommer des gardes royaux.. Et c'était probablement le cas. Mais un problème se posait de nouveaux… les gardes avaient averti le centre des défenses du palais. Et ça amenait beaucoup de monde.

Sans s'occuper du vacarme qu'il avait crée, Robin entrai dans la chambre et vit Tara noyée dans une lueur bleue sur son lit.

Jusqu'a maintenant tous ceux qui ont essayer de la toucher ont été repeller est se sont assomme contre le mur… dit Cal qui venait de se fauliller a cote du demi-elfe.

Uhn… dit Robin ses yeux fixer sur Tara. En ce moment L'Impératrice venait d'enter dans la chambre encadre de gardes qui lui disaient que c'était trop dangereux pour elle.

Eh ? Le demi-elfe a causé tout ça ? Il est banni, il ne peu pas venir ici !!! Arrêtez-le ! Cria L'Impératrice quand elle reconnut l'intrus.

Les gardes foncèrent vers Robin mais il était plus vite q'eux, et ils se trouvaient très rapidement fixentés contre le mur, des flèches enfoncées à travers leurs vêtements. Des que le travaille fut finit il pivota sur ses pieds et arriva à cote de Tara.

Il ne droit pas être près d'elle ! Je l'ai interdit ! Cira L'Impératrice de plus belles.

Umm… on ne peut pas… dit un garde faiblement en gigotant dans les vêtements qui le tenait prisonnier.

ARGH ! On doit tout faire sois-même ici ! Cria L'Impératrice en envoyant un sort paralysent droit sur Robin.

Mais le rayon ne l'atteint jamais. Il venait de toucher la main de Tara et la lueur bleue l'enveloppa en un clin d'œil. Sa main traîna le long de son bras, carrassent la peau douce de Tara. Il savait de plus en plus pourquoi il avait été attire à elle, elle était parfaite dans tous les sens du mot.

Quand il arriva à son épaule il s'assit à cote d'elle, et tracent l'os de sa mâchoire avec un doit. Toute l'audience de la salle était captive, soit par des vêtements accroche au mur, soit par les actions du jeune elfe. En ce moment Isabella, Selena, Manitou, le père, et la mère de Robin arrivèrent dans la chambre. Selena sourit quand elle vit la scène devant elle.

Dans l'esprit de Robin une toute différente scène se déroulait.

Tu as finalement arrivé ! Cria la voix de Tara.

Ca a pris du temps par-ce que ta tante ne voulait vraiment pas que je revienne. J 'ai du assommé environs une vingtaine de gardes avant de pouvoir venir.

Ca fait combien de temps que tu es parti ? Demanda Tara en souriant. Robin trouvait toujours a voie violente pour accomplir les choses.

Sis jours. Et tu n'as rien du tout manger pour cinq… au moins depuis ce que Cal a dit.

Ils n'ont pas essaye de m'injecte tout plein de choses ?

Ils ont seulement réussi une fois. Ta magie est revenue et les a arrêté.

Ma magie est de retour ?!?

Ouais…

Alors ça explique la raison pour la quelle je peux sentir Galant. Je pensai que c'était des rêves…

Non… c'est tout vrais… enfin je pense…

Comment es-ce que je peux enlever la barrière ?

Je ne sais pas, mais il y a une chance que ça parte si tu te réveille.

Um… je ne sais pas comment… dit Tara en rougissant.

Je n'ai jamais été dans un coma magique… mais normalement les personnes sortent quand ils sont attire vers le monde réel.

Comment ?

Tu dois sentir une émotion très forte et lui foncer dessus… mais je ne suis pas un expert.

Tu veux dire quelque chose comme un baiser ? dit Tara, voulant ressentire la soie et le miel une fois de plus.

Quoi ? Mais il y a beaucoup de personnes dans la chambre et… dit Robin, rougissant à son tour.

Il y a qui ?

Lisbeth, Cal, Moineau, Fabrice, des gardes, et probablement des courtisans. Et quelque haut mages mais je ne sais pas qui.

On peut de toute façon essayer, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une idée nouvelle pour eux.

D'accords…

Dans le monde réel, la tête de Robin descendît, et les lèvres des deux adolescents se renconrairent pour la troisme fois. Pendant quelques secondes elle n'eut aucune réaction et il pensait qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un complet idiot. Mais immédiatement la main de Tara se posa sur sa nuque, chassent toutes pensées cohérentes. Bientôt ils se séparaient avec regrets.

TARA ! Cria une voix qu'ils reconnaissaient un peu trop bien. Tara rougit violemment et s'accrocha au pull que Robin portait, en un espoir de se cacher d'Isabella. Elena commença immédiatement a la grondé, qui fit Tara s'enfoncer plus loin dans les bras de Robin. Cal commençait à rire et Moineau s'assit sur le lit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils étaient ici…

Je ne savais pas… apparemment il y a mes parents aussi… Il soupira dans les cheveux de Tara. Il senti le sourire de Tara contre le tissu de sas chemise.

Ou est Galant ? Demanda Tara un peu plus fort.

Fabrice immédiatement courut hors de la chambre pour chercher Galant… et peut-être le chaman… Quand il revint avec le pégase le chaman, les courtisans firent un passage pour le cheval aile, grandeur nature, qui volait à une vitesse incroyable pour regagner sa sorcèllière. Il reuisit à aplatir Robin et Tara, qui riait de joie. Entre-temps le chaman avait sorti une syringe attache a un fils en plastic et un sac.

Tous ceux qui n'on pas une raison d'être ici ou une peur des aiguilles peuvent partir maintenant. Dit-il, faisant sortir les trois quarts du monde. Il restai seulement la famille des deux amoureux et leurs amis, et L'Impératrice, qui était entrain de se faire gronder par T'andilus, Manitou, Moineau et Selena, restaient. Le chaman infiltra le fil dans une des veines de Tara et un liquide blachatre entra dans son système avec plein de protéines et autres aliments essenciaux. Cal lui parlai sens cesse, il était le plus informé du groupe.

Cal, tu peu arrêter de parler. Dit Robin après une demi-heure. Tous les spectateurs étaient maintenant partis pour d'autres parties du château sauf le chaman, Cal, Fabrice, Moineau, et Robin, qui ne pouvait as partir.

Uh ? Pourquoi… je n'ai pas encore fini ! Répondit le petit voleur.

Elle dort. Robin répondit en regardant la fille qui s'était endormi contre lui. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché depuis qu'elle avait réveille, et Robin aimai bien cela.

Oh… elle passe tout son temps a dormir maintenant ! Il n'y a plus rien a faire dans cet endroit maudit. Dit cal en tombant sur le lit comme une 'Drama queen.' Immédiatement les murs pleins de licornes disparues et un paysage presque Halloween-esque apparut. « Je ne voulais pas dire maudit comme ça ! » Cria Cal au château avant de soupir. « Personne ne fait ce que je veux. »

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait ? Demanda Moineau.

Uh… par-ce que moi j'aime quand s les autres font se que je veux… dit Cal tout doucement en regardant ses mains. Moineau lui faisait souvent peur, et ça commençai toujours avec se ton de voix.

Et bien moi j'aime aussi quand les choses se passent comme je veux, mais c'est évidant que le monde n'est pas d'accords avec nos veux. Alors souffre en silence ! Dit Moineau qui alternait entre les visages de ses quatre amis. Fabrice s'était endormis il y a un bon moment et, comme Tara, il avait l'air tellement relax. Robin n'écoutai plus leur conversation, au moins il avait l'air d'être autrement occupé avec la Tara, qui s'était endormi contre lui, ses mains s'emmêlant au matériel de sa chemise. Mais on ne savait jamais avec les elfes. Soudainement Moineau baillât violemment et cal la regardait, surprit. De son coté, Robin souriait discrètement.

Je croyais que tu étais une princesse bien élevée… Cal dit, un sourire malin sur son visage.

Je suis, sauf si je suis fatiguée. Je vais aller au lit. Robin, ça va si je laisse Fabrice ici ? Dit Moineau, un peu choquée elle aussi.

Ey ! Moi je suis ici aussi ! Dit Cal outrage qu'elle l'avait ignoré.

Ca va, dit Robin simplement Je vais probablement m'endormir bientôt aussi.


End file.
